


Uniendo Australia y Japón

by Noebell



Category: Free!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Skype
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con Haruka viviendo en Tokio, y Rin, en Australia, eran contadas las ocasiones que podían verse al año. Aunque las nuevas tecnologías son una ayuda a la hora de mantener el contacto con las personas que están lejos, siempre hay cosas que es mejor decir en persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniendo Australia y Japón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miehczyslaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miehczyslaw/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: Free! © Kyoto Animation.**
> 
> Regalo para **Luffy McCormick** por el  Evento Navideño de Free! de la comunidad **Swimming Free!** en LiveJournal. Lo siento, Luffy, quise hacerte el Arabian!AU que propusiste, pero todo en cuanto podía pensar era demasiado largo para un oneshot y no estaba segura de si lograría acabarlo antes de la fecha. Me he ido a la opción fácil, creo, pero aun así espero que te guste.

Haruka estaba sentado en uno de los cojines del salón de su casa. A su lado, frente al ordenador, Makoto arrastraba el dedo por el ratón táctil de la máquina y tecleaba algo que suponía que sería la  _cosa_  de la que le había hablado Rin. Aunque su rostro se mostraba, como de costumbre, imperturbable, Haruka se sentía ansioso por probar aquella nueva tecnología. Estaba hasta impaciente porque Makoto terminara de instalar —lo que le había dicho que estaba haciendo— la cosa de nombre impronunciable.

—¿Funciona bien? —le preguntó, suponiendo que su amigo entendería a lo que se refería.

—Sí, la conexión va genial —respondió Makoto, aún mirando la pantalla—. Es más rápida que en mi casa y todo, Haru. Voy a tener que cambiar a la compañía que has contratado tú.

Haruka no siguió la conversación porque no tenía mucha idea de cómo funcionaba eso del  _wifi_ , aunque imaginaba que era algo positivo que fuera rápido. Hasta ese mismo día por la mañana no habían ido los técnicos a su piso para colocar el cableado del que dependía el Internet, aunque los había llamado la semana anterior. Le habían explicado a grandes rasgos cómo iba todo aquello, y pese a que Haruka no había captado mucho, no pidió más detalles. Tenía claro que en  _la era de la tecnología_ , hasta los niños más pequeños sabían en qué consistía el funcionamiento de aquel revolucionario invento, y a él no le apetecía quedar como algún tipo de bicho raro por algo que más tarde podría preguntarle a Makoto.

Eso fue lo que hizo. En cuanto tuvo constancia de que Makoto había regresado de la universidad, se había plantado frente a la puerta de su apartamento para informarle de que había contratado Internet y no estaba del todo seguro de cómo conseguir aquella cosa que le pidió Rin. Sabía que lejos de burlarse o reírse de él, su mejor amigo le ofrecería la ayuda necesaria.

—Ya está, Skype instalado. Ahora reiniciamos el ordenador y listo —informó Makoto, procediendo a apagar el sistema. Cuando volvió a salir el escritorio en la pantalla, siguió la explicación—. Mira, es el icono este azul clarito con una S. Antes de nada, necesitas hacerte una cuenta.

—¿Cómo hago eso?

—No te preocupes, ya te la hago yo —se ofreció, suponiendo que acabarían antes que dejando a Haruka por su cuenta—. A ver, dime un  _nick_.

Haruka juntó ligeramente las cejas, confuso.

—Un nombre. Un nombre que no sea el tuyo —aclaró Makoto—. O también puede ser el tuyo, pero una forma corta o… Hum… ¡Ay, ¿cómo lo explico?!

—¿«Yonadolibre» sirve? —preguntó Haruka, leyendo en la pantalla las instrucciones que venían al lado del hueco vacío.

—¿Ah? Pues no sé. Voy a ver si está disponible. —Makoto metió el  _nick_  en la casilla, pero esta se puso en rojo—. Está cogido. Voy a probar con «Harunadalibre».

Haruka no protestó por la modificación y siguió fijándose en la pantalla. El cuadro del  _nick_  ahora estaba coloreado de verde, por lo que supuso que ese nombre sí estaba disponible. Makoto siguió rellenando el resto de campos obligatorios y, al terminar, le comentó que había usado  _caballa111_  como contraseña, que la cambiara si quería. Haruka pensó que no tenía necesidad de cambiarla, dudaba que Makoto fuera a entrar sin su permiso a su cuenta —y, aunque esto fuese así, no le importaba que lo hiciera; solo tenía en mente usar aquel programa para hablar con Rin—. Después de explicarle alguna que otra cosa más sobre cómo agregar a la gente o cambiar sus datos, Makoto se levantó del cojín.

—Mira qué horas son ya. Me tengo que ir a terminar un trabajo de la uni —dijo, apurado—. Saluda a Rin de mi parte, Haru.

Haruka no llegó a levantarse porque la puerta que daba a la calle estaba en esa misma habitación y podía despedirse sin tener que abandonar su sitio. Asintió y forjó aquella pequeña sonrisa que sus amigos le habían enseñado a usar.

—Lo haré. Gracias por todo, Makoto.

Cuando Makoto abandonó el apartamento, Haruka tomó su teléfono móvil y abrió la aplicación de LINE, no sin antes preguntarse cómo a aquella máquina solo le quedaba un 30% de batería, habiéndola cargado el día anterior. Las nuevas tecnologías no estaban hechas para Haruka, pero ahora que vivía en Tokio, no le quedaba más remedio que adaptarse. Con la mudanza y las separaciones que esta conllevaba, Rin prácticamente lo había obligado a comprar un smartphone, aunque fuera el más barato, para poder comunicarse mediante mensajería instantánea gratuita. A Haruka le costó desprenderse de su antiguo teléfono, mayoritariamente porque era mucho más sencillo de usar, pero acabó accediendo por mantener el contacto con sus amigos.

Se fijó en la conversación que mantenía con Rin. El último mensaje, de aquella misma mañana, era un escueto «OK» en respuesta a un comentario del otro muchacho en el que le avisaba de que ese día terminaría más tarde de entrenar. Llevaban ya dos años empleando aquel sistema para hablar, al menos por escrito, y Haruka no entendía por qué cambiarlo ahora si hasta ese momento les había ido bien. Tal vez, en ocasiones, los temas de conversación no duraran mucho, pero fácilmente encontraban cualquier otra cosa sobre la que dialogar. O, siendo honesto, Rin la encontraba y él no tenía problemas en responderle —con monosílabos o frases cortas, según las quejas que Matsuoka había hecho alguna vez—.

Aun así, aunque Haruka no se mostrara muy partidario de Skype, tocó con su dedo el panel de escritura para abrirlo. Tecleó sobre la pantalla táctil y envió un mensaje en el que apenas le informaba a Rin de su nombre de usuario en aquella plataforma. No le sorprendió que a los pocos minutos su mensaje ya estuviera marcado como  _Leído_ , ni la rápida respuesta que obtuvo: «Yo soy , dale a Aceptar». Bloqueó el móvil y al mirar la pantalla del ordenador, leyó el aviso que acababa de llegar sobre alguien que lo había agregado. Haruka se preguntó si Rin era igual de acelerado en todo lo que hacía.

No tardó ni cinco segundos en aceptar la solicitud de amistad, pero a Rin le hicieron falta menos de tres para pedir la videollamada.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó el muchacho cuando Haruka descolgó la llamada—. Tú siempre vas a tu ritmo, ¿eh, Haru?

Haruka puso los ojos en blanco por el tono de burla.

—Eres tú el que siempre va con prisas, Rin —se defendió—. Además, ¿por qué la urgencia en que instalara… este programa? —preguntó, evitando decir el nombre para que Rin no pudiera quejarse de su mala pronunciación—. LINE también tiene opción de llamadas de vídeo.

—Pero no es lo mismo una videollamada en la pantalla del móvil que en la del ordenador. Es más grande y no tienes que estar sosteniendo siempre el aparato para que te enfoque a la cara —insistió Rin, como había hecho ya varias veces con anterioridad para convencerlo—. Y he probado LINE para PC y sus videollamadas están muy pixeladas y van lentas. La calidad es pésima, Skype ofrece mucho mejor ser… —Matsuoka notó la expresión aburrida en el rostro de Haruka, por lo que suspiró y decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Cómo has estado, Haru? Qué de tiempo hace que no hablábamos cara a cara.

—Viniste por Navidad.

—Sí, sí, ¡pero eso fue hace cinco meses ya! —exclamó, y volvió a suspirar—. En serio, Haru, ya podrías alegrarte un poco de verme después de tanto.

Haruka se sorprendió por el reclamó. Se fijó en la expresión de cansancio del chico al otro lado de la pantalla y se cuestionó cómo debería responder a eso. Él sabía que mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de ver a Rin, aunque pensaba que estaba de más reconocerlo.

—No es eso… —musitó, inseguro.

Rin chasqueó la lengua. Nuevamente decidió cambiar de tema.

—Déjalo. ¿Sabes? Hoy he terminado muerto de entrenar —comentó, más animado—. Pero he competido con un chico que lleva preparándose desde antes de que yo llegara y le he sacado unas décimas. Espero que tú también andes entrenando, y no chapoteando en el agua, como siempre haces, Haru —le dijo, sonriendo burlón.

En cuanto captó el desafío en la frase de Rin, Haruka formó también una sonrisa en sus labios, diferente a la que le había dedicado a Makoto. No podía evitarlo, Rin siempre le contagiaba su competitividad.

—Rin, no deberías decir eso —le advirtió—, porque significaría que siempre te gana alguien que solo  _chapotea en el agua_.

—¡Ja! Si compitiéramos ahora, las cosas serían muy diferentes —aseguró Rin, y en eso, pareció caer en la cuenta de algo importante—. No competimos desde que nos graduamos. Tendríamos que cambiar eso.

—Es difícil si solo nos vemos en vacaciones de Navidad. Estarás ocupado para viajar de Australia a Tokio solo por retarme a una carrera —supuso Haruka, encogiéndose de hombros.

A Rin se le iluminó la mirada y sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera un día a Tokio, Haru? —preguntó, pícaro. Ansiaba una afirmación directa, pero Rin sabía que a ese chico era difícil sacarle tal confesión—. Digo, no me importaría coger una semana de vacaciones y pasar allí unos días. No solo por competir contigo, sino también…

—¿También?

—Ya sabes. También para verte —respondió con timidez.

Haruka se quedó callado, sintiéndose incómodo con la declaración de Rin. Este, por su parte, imaginaba que aquello no era una buena señal, pero no se sorprendió. Lamentablemente, siempre era igual, y él no sabía cómo conseguir una respuesta o un mínimo gesto de afecto proveniente del otro. Cuando el silencio se prolongó, Rin meneó la cabeza en negación.

—Déjalo —volvió a decir, aún con la sonrisa en los labios, pese al desánimo—. Qué sueño tengo, van a dar las once ya. Allí son dos horas menos, te lo recuerdo, te has conectado muy tarde. Mañana entra más temprano y volvemos a hablar, ¿vale? O me envías un mensaje por LINE, como veas. Que descanses, Haru.

Haruka quiso detenerlo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros y a él no se le ocurrían las palabras adecuadas? Antes de que pudiera desearle las buenas noches, Rin ya había cerrado sesión, dejándolo nuevamente con la sensación de estar haciendo las cosas mal. Y no era su intención hacerlas de ese modo, pero nunca ha sido fácil cambiar la manera de ser de uno.

Apagó el ordenador, porque no le veía utilidad a aquella máquina si no era para hablar con Rin, y fue a acurrucarse en su cama. Aún no le entraba el sueño, por lo que dejó a sus recuerdos revolotear dentro de su cabeza. Hacía dos años desde que ambos se graduaran, desde que cada uno emprendiera su propio camino para alcanzar su sueño de llegar a la cima, pero apenas habían pasado cinco meses desde que comenzaran su relación. Una relación romántica a la que Haruka no terminaba de acostumbrarse, aunque en un principio supuso que no debía hacer mucho más de lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento. No le costó darse cuenta de que había supuesto mal, porque parecía que Rin sí esperaba más de él.

Cinco meses atrás, en las pasadas vacaciones navideñas, lo único que hicieron fue formalizar algo que llevaba tiempo engendrándose. Anterior a este acontecimiento, Haruka y Rin ya habían hablado por teléfono de esto y aquello, y habían terminado la llamada con un «te echo de menos» o un «tengo ganas de verte» por parte de Matsuoka. Haruka, la mayoría de las veces, no sabía cómo responder, ni aunque él mismo se sintiera igual por Rin. Esto no significaba, ni mucho menos, que no se alegrara cuando Rin se lo decía, solo que no estaba seguro de cómo demostrar esa alegría o aquel sentimiento tan nuevo para él. Si es que se podía decir que era un nuevo sentimiento. No era la primera vez que Haruka sentía añoranza o hasta necesidad de reencontrarse con el otro chico; ya había experimentado aquello estando en secundaria, pero ahora no eran niños para seguir catalogando ese deseo como el producto de una inocente amistad.

Haruka se levantó de la cama después de un rato cavilando y se dio un baño nocturno que solo le sirvió para seguir dándole vueltas al tema. Antes de regresar y meterse bajo las mantas, cogió el móvil. Para una persona normal, enviarle mensajes afectuosos a tu pareja podía ser lo más sencillo del mundo y hasta lo disfrutaría; a Haruka no solo le costaba trabajo, sino que lo pasaba mal teniendo que confesar ese tipo de cosas que realmente ni necesitaban confesión. «Pero a Rin le gustaría que lo dijera», pensó, tecleando cosas en la ventana de conversación que no tardaba más de medio segundo en borrar.

 _Yo también te echo de menos_. No, era obvio que lo hacía.

 _Me gustaría que vinieras a Tokio_. Ni hablar, parecería que estuviera obligando a Rin a ir, le sonaba muy desconsiderado.

 _Te quiero_. Más que descartado.

Cansado y adormilado, terminó decidiendo que lo intentaría mejor al día siguiente. Podía ser que hasta se lo dijera por Skype, aunque imaginaba que eso le costaría más trabajo al estar frente a frente con Rin. Dejó el teléfono en el escritorio al lado de su cama y se quedó dormido con el pensamiento de que al menos Rin lo conocía lo suficiente como para no enfadarse con él por no estar preparado todavía para algunas cosas. O eso creía él, pero tal vez se equivocara.

Lo primero que hizo a la mañana siguiente fue seguir su rutina diaria de comprobar si tenía mensajes nuevos en el móvil. Como Australia le sacaba dos horas a Japón, lo normal era que Rin le comentara al comienzo del día cuál sería su itinerario previsto, para así poder acordar si se llamarían en algún descanso o para que no se preocupara si no le respondía hasta muy tarde. La novedad de aquella mañana fue que no tenía notificación alguna, cosa que si bien extrañó a Haruka, pronto se convenció de que no pasaba nada por un día que no le escribiera o lo hiciera más tarde —como suponía que haría—. Él también tenía sus propios quehaceres y no tardó en levantarse para ponerse en marcha.

A lo largo de todo el día estuvo esperando un mensaje, o una llamada, o un algo por parte de Rin —porque era a lo que lo tenía acostumbrado, no por especial necesidad de esa dependencia—, pero siempre que revisaba, el aparato solo le mostraba la foto de la pantalla bloqueada. No fue hasta que terminó de entrenar y andaba cambiándose en el vestuario que escuchó la campanita de notificación.

«Estoy agotado. Me iré directo a la cama, así que no me esperes en Skype. Ya hablamos.»

Haruka respondió con un simple «vale», únicamente por hacerle saber que había recibido el mensaje. No pasaba nada, se repetía, no importaba que un día suelto estuviera más ocupado de lo normal y por eso no pudiera escribirle. Él no era Rin, no iba a hacer un drama por una nimiedad. Seguramente al día siguiente volviera a tener el globo de la aplicación marcando más de cinco mensajes no leídos, como de costumbre. O tantos que a Haruka le daría pereza leer —porque incluirían fotos o vídeos— y acabaría pidiéndole a Rin que no le hablara de mil cosas a la vez, que dejara el acoso. Afortunadamente, eso solo pasaba en los días festivos o aquellos en los que Matsuoka estaba demasiado feliz, como las semanas previas a las vacaciones de Navidad.

Lo que Haruka no esperó fue que el día siguiente amaneciera de la misma manera. Ni que el día que siguió a ese imitara a los dos anteriores. Para el cuarto día, Haruka ya no miró su teléfono móvil nada más despertar, sino que esperó hasta después de desayunar para confirmar lo que suponía. Esa misma mañana le envió un mensaje preguntándole si estaba muy ocupado, pero Rin no le respondió hasta mucho más tarde: «Demasiado. Te explicaré pronto». No le parecía que estuviera enfadado, aunque ahora le preocupaba que estuviera esforzándose en exceso o que no le estuvieran yendo bien las cosas, como había ocurrido años atrás. Pero quería creer que Rin, esta vez, sí le hablaría de sus problemas, de tener alguno.

Pasó semana y media desde que Rin se volviera ilocalizable. Era domingo, por lo que Haruka le había llamado horas atrás pensando que ese día estaría más libre, pero no se lo había cogido. Se había preguntado si hablar sobre el tema con Makoto, y aunque en un principio había descartado la idea, su amigo se había presentado de pronto en su casa, anunciando que habían abierto una tienda nueva de donuts a la que apetecía ir. No le hizo falta pasar mucho rato con él, ni comentar nada, para que el otro chico se percatara de que algo le pasaba.

—Creo que si a Rin le pasara algo malo, te lo hubiera dicho, Haru —aseguró Makoto, bebiendo de su zumo de melocotón—. Quizá solo le hayan aumentado el entrenamiento.

—Ya entrenaba suficiente antes, ¿por qué aumentarlo? —cuestionó—. Si eso fuera así, pensaría que Rin no es lo suficientemente…

—Eh, un momento, Haru —lo cortó Makoto, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo—. Me están llamando. —Haruka guardó silencio, en espera de que su amigo atendiera la llamada—. ¡Ah, Rin!

—¿Rin? —musitó Haruka, sorprendido—. ¿Es Rin?

Makoto asintió a la pregunta de Haruka mientras escuchaba lo que el otro chico le decía por teléfono. Haruka no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Rin estaba llamando a Makoto y no a él, en particular porque le debería haber salido en el móvil su llamada perdida.

—¡¿Que estás en Tokio?! —exclamó Makoto, logrando que Haruka lo mirara expectante.

—¿En Tokio? ¿Ha venido?

—¿Que… no le diga nada a Haru? —Makoto rio con nerviosismo—. Ouch… No, si no es por eso. Es que…

Haruka frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no quiere que me digas nada? —cuestionó en voz alta.

Como respuesta, Makoto solo le sonrió.

—Sí, lo siento. Está conmigo —le dijo al teléfono—. Perdona… Sí, bien, está bien. Iremos los dos. Ya vamos. Hasta ahora —se despidió Makoto, y colgó la llamada.

Haruka seguía observándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

—¿Y bien?

—Vamos, Rin quiere que vayamos a recogerlo al aeropuerto —le explicó, levantándose.

Haruka lo siguió.

—¿Pero por qué está aquí? ¿Y por qué no quería que me dijeras nada? —siguió indagando—. ¿Está bien?

—Me parece que quería darte una sorpresa —respondió Makoto con un deje culpable—. Creo que se la he echado a perder.

Haruka puso los ojos en blanco, pero esa información lo dejaba más tranquilo. Le restó importancia a si Makoto había arruinado o no la sorpresa, culpaba a Rin por planear esas cosas sin avisar a nadie.

Tomaron el autobús que llevaba al aeropuerto en la parada más cercana y estuvieron allí al cabo de media hora. Haruka había estado intentado tranquilizarse por el camino, pero a medida que se acercaban, iba poniéndose más nervioso. Rin no estaba enfadado con él, eso lo tenía claro, aunque seguía sin estar seguro de las muestras de afecto que debería utilizar o si podía no utilizar ninguna. No les hizo falta volver a telefonear a Rin, pronto lo encontraron en los asientos próximos a la entrada principal. En cuanto los vio venir, el chico se levantó y los recibió con una sonrisa.

—¡Por fin! Tanto tiempo, Makoto, Haru —los saludó, alegre.

Haruka quiso sonreír porque, al parecer, todas sus preocupaciones habían sido infundadas, pero los nervios se lo impidieron.

—¡Y que lo digas! —exclamó Makoto—. ¿Cómo te ha ido Rin? Se te ve bien.

—Ha ido bien, pero os voy contando por el camino mejor. No tengo idea de cómo llegar.

—¿Dónde te vas a hospedar, Rin? —le preguntó Haruka, a lo que Rin lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pues… pensaba quedarme en tu casa, Haru.

Haruka no esperaba esa respuesta, pero tampoco le parecía mala idea. Se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba.

—Mientras no desordenes ni rompas nada…

—Oye, ¿por quién me tomas? Ni que tuviera tres años —se quejó Rin, fingiendo molestia.

—Contigo no se sabe —repuso, burlón.

—Pues mi habitación en Australia está siempre muy ordenada, ¡que lo sepas!

Makoto rio, divertido, con los comentarios y las bromas que se iban haciendo Haruka y Rin. El trayecto en autobús se fue en lo que Matsuoka iba hablando de cómo estaba siendo su vida en Australia, explicando también que esas últimas semanas habían sido más intensas para compensar el tiempo que pasaría en Tokio. Haruka no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber hecho que Rin entrenara tan duramente por ir a verlo, pero se le pasó cuando el otro chico le había avisado de que ahora era tan rápido que podría ganarle con los ojos cerrados. Tomó la advertencia como el desafío que era y no se contuvo de devolvérselo, aceptando competir con él cuando quisiera.

Antes de llegar a casa de Haruka, Makoto se despidió de ambos con la excusa de tener que ir al supermercado. Aunque Haruka llegó a pensar en un primer momento que sin la presencia de Makoto, Rin se pondría más cariñoso, no fue así. Ni siquiera cuando llegaron a su piso hizo amago de ir a besarlo o abrazarlo o decirle cualquier cursilada romántica de las suyas. Rin únicamente le preguntó dónde podía dejar su maleta y si podía darse un baño, porque estaba cansado del viaje. Nanase debía agradecer que se comportara con normalidad, eso lo ayudó a relajarse.

Mientras Rin estaba en el baño, Haruka preparó la cena. «Sin caballa, sin caballa», se decía, obligándose a alejar ese ingrediente aunque fuera durante la estadía del otro chico en su casa. O al menos durante la primera noche, no aseguraba que no lo añadiera a la cena del día siguiente. Cuando Rin llegó al comedor, ya iba vestido con su pijama.

—¿Tiene caballa? —preguntó Rin, sentándose a la mesa y mirando la comida de forma recelosa.

Haruka puso los ojos en blanco.

—No. Pero mañana le echaré el doble, para compensar por hoy —anunció Haruka, medio en broma, aunque Rin estaba convencido de que lo decía completamente en serio.

—Haru, de verdad… Acabarás mal por comer solo pescado.

—A mí me gusta —se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Haruka comenzó a comer y Rin lo imitó. Ninguno hizo comentario durante la cena; al primero no se le ocurría qué decir, el segundo estaba demasiado adormilado. Al terminar, mientras Haruka lavaba los platos, le surgió la duda.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás?

—Hasta el sábado. No puedo perder muchos días de entrenamiento. En Australia son todos muy rápidos, ¿sabes? Pero no se parecen a ti —dijo, apoyando sus brazos en cruz sobre la mesa y usándolos de almohada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo, se nota que son rápidos porque han entrenado mucho. Tú eres diferente cuando nadas, es como si hubieras nacido para estar en el agua o algo así…

Haruka apartó la vista del plato y volteó para mirar a Rin.

—Oye, no te vayas a quedar dormido ahí, porque yo no te pienso cargar hasta la cama —le avisó al verlo con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Hm? ¿Piensas dejarme dormido en la mesa? —le reprochó Rin—. No es mi culpa, ya estoy hecho al horario australiano.

—No te culpó por tener sueño, sino por dormir en la mesa. Vete a la cama si quieres dormir.

—¿Vamos a dormir los dos en la cama, Haru? —cuestionó Rin, pícaramente.

Haruka cerró el grifo cuando terminó de fregar y se dio la vuelta.

—El sofá también es muy cómodo si lo prefieres —le respondió, ignorando el tono—. De todas formas, tampoco es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama. Aunque la mía es individual, así que no te vayas a mover tanto como en el hotel de Australia.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo una vez dormido, no me muevo para nada —aseguró Rin, levantándose—. Más bien tendría que ser yo el que pida que no me des patadas.

—Yo no doy patadas —se quejó Haruka, pero Rin hizo como si el comentario no fuera para él.

Nada más entrar al cuarto, Rin se metió en la cama y dejó un hueco a su lado para Haruka. Este lo acompañó una vez que se puso el pijama. Rin ya tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Nanase apagó la luz, pero todavía no se había dormido.

—Haru —susurró.

—¿Hm?

—Te he echado de menos —se atrevió a confesar al fin. Lo cierto es que Rin llevaba desde que se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto queriendo decírselo, pero no eran palabras que salieran fácilmente de sus labios tampoco—. Y ya, ya sé que tú también. No hace falta que respondas.

Haruka se sorprendió por la última frase, y dio media vuelta en la cama para encararlo. Rin había seguido con los ojos cerrados hasta que notó el movimiento.

—Pensé que —qué pensó, se preguntó Haruka— te molestaba.

—¿Que no lo digas? Bueno, no es molestia exactamente —explicó Rin—. Me gustaría oírtelo decir, pero ya sé cómo eres. Para mí tampoco es fácil decirte esto, ¿eh? Pero a veces siento que quiero hacértelo saber.

—Creo que algo se puede hacer saber sin necesidad de palabras.

Rin sonrió.

—Sabía que dirías algo así. Y sí, tienes razón, aunque supongo que con palabras es más fácil que con acciones. —Rin pensó que en el caso de Haruka, no era fácil ni de un modo ni de otro. Chasqueó la lengua y le tomó de la mano—. Pero no me voy a enfadar contigo porque seas de esa manera, si es lo que te preocupa.

—No era preocupación… —masculló Haruka, y Rin puso los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, tal vez sí. Pero es porque no sé cuándo estás mal, porque te guardas esas cosas para ti —se atrevió a explicarle.

Ahora el sorprendido fue Rin, que no imaginó nunca a Haruka diciéndole aquello. Lo hacía feliz saber que se preocupaba por él, aunque ya sabía que lo hacía a su modo. Emitió una risa suave que más pareció un suspiro.

—Bueno, es mi forma de ser. Te haré saber cuando me sienta mal para que no pases las noches sin dormir pensando en mí —respondió, bromista, para no tensar el ambiente.

—No vas a impedir mi sueño, Rin, no eres tan importante —repuso Haruka en el mismo tono.

—Hey, eso ha sido muy cruel —le reprochó, picándole con el dedo en la barriga, pero ambos rieron, bajito.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, y Haruka notó cómo Rin le apretaba ligeramente la mano. Lo miró a los ojos, interrogante.

—Haru… —tragó saliva—, ¿puedo besarte?

Haruka enmudeció un instante antes de cerrar los ojos y responder:

—Como veas.

Rin sonrió, a sabiendas de que eso era una afirmación. Se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso suave, tierno, que posiblemente no reflejara todo lo que había echado en falta a Haruka, pero igualmente le supo dulce. Estaba demasiado cansado como para nada más, por lo que al separarse, le deseó las buenas noches y también cerró los ojos.

—Rin —susurró Haruka, sin llegar a abrir los suyos.

—¿Hm?

—Mañana tengo entrenamiento. Vente a la piscina, me debes una carrera.

Rin soltó una risilla.

—Contaba con ello.

La conversación murió ahí, porque Haruka no respondió para dejar al otro descansar de una vez. Y por un momento se sintió tonto por haberse preocupado porque Rin se pensara que no lo quería. Rin ya lo conocía lo suficientemente bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir este fic bajo el punto de vista de Rin —en parte porque es mi personaje favorito y en parte porque me cuesta menos que Haruka—, pero se me hizo más fácil imaginar la rutina de Haruka en Tokio que la de Rin en Australia (¡yo y mi poca imaginación!). Además, Makoto ayudaba a darle sentido al hecho de Haruka utilizando un ordenador, jajaja.
> 
> Luffy, creo haber cumplido con casi todo lo que has pedido. Lo que no sé es si esto es RinHaru o HaruRin, te juro que no lo sé porque para mí esta pareja es muy reversible. Creo que ya depende del ojo con el que lo mire el lector. La idea de las cartas se me hizo muy bonita, pero el ordenador y el móvil hoy en día saturan nuestra vida y los encuentro mucho más prácticos.
> 
> _Comentarios y críticas son agradecidos._


End file.
